The present invention relates to a three-dimensional single-wheel suspension for wheels of a railed vehicle having a mass, where a wheel unit including a wheel, the wheel mounting, the non-rotating wheel carrier means, and possibly a drive and/or braking mechanism, is provided to execute steering and/or cushioning movements relative to the vehicle. The wheel carrier means is connected with the wheel carrier means of an oppositely disposed wheel via a connecting rod arrangement in the form of a tie bar arrangement and via intermediate elements and is movably connected to the vehicle via linkage means, the ends of which are provided with joints.
Up to now, no railed vehicles have become known where the individual wheel is disposed or connected to the vehicle via linkage means or similar elements. However, efforts exist, while avoiding a bogie, to leave as much space as possible between the wheels and to improve the travel or operation of the wheels on the rails by automatic adjustment of the wheels tangential to the rails, and to improve the noise and wear characteristics of the railed vehicle wheels, whereby the non-cushioned mass can be reduced, which has a favorable effect upon the driving comfort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to avoid the heretofore known drawbacks of bogies and rigid axles, and furthermore to provide a wheel connection to the railed vehicle that brings about the aforementioned improvements.